High Risk Items
These are items that are often desired by traitors for themselves or as an objective for the Syndicate. I wouldn't steal these if I were you. because you can get charged with Grand Theft if your caught, at least that or, execution by shitcurity. Items Hand teleporter This is a miniaturized counterpart to the larger one in the Teleporter Room. It can be found on a table in the Teleporter room. The Captain also has one in his quarters. Using this you can create a portal to a set destination (however this must be set with a large teleporter device, either in the Teleporter room, Derelict or the Telecoms Satellite). If you find the options severely lacking, you can make new teleport beacons in Research Division OR grab one of the existing ones and move it (suggestion : move the bridge beacon somewhere safer). Hilariously enough, there is a random setting, using it allows you to randomly jump about to a nearby location. This is not advied without an EVA suit and internals. However as an antagonist, it is a very useful tool for escape when you DO NOT have time to take down a wall OR have any tools. Nuclear authentication disk This disk contains the codes needed to unlock the syndicate nuke, which can destroy the entire station!As the captain, for the love of all that is good in this world, protect the disk with your life. Don't leave the damn thing lying in your office. Pocket it, give it to someone trusted, anything rather than leaving it open for anyone to grab. Don't space it as you'd be essentially giving it to the Syndicate Agents. It's location can be tracked with a pinpointer, so merely hiding it won't help you. And to the Nuke Ops, GET THAT FUKKIN DISK Captain's Antique Laser Gun This is a special, engraved gun, made with real leather. This gun is kept in a glass case close enough to the AI core that it can tell if some one is bashing or breaks the glass case. What makes this gun so special? It automatically regenerates energy without any draw backs. Enemy agents would kill to steal this for research. They do exactly that a lot. Its also good for killing The Evil One Captain's Jumpsuit Nothing is more disgraceful than the captain losing their ranking uniform. And because enemy agents love to discredit and shame Nanotrasen, the theft of station captain jumpsuits are on the rise for just this reason. It's also infamous for being a sign of a snazzy dresser. Plasma Tanks Plasma mined by Nanotrasen is very rare to get in many places of the galaxy, and many people want it to make military grade explosives and rival plasma research. As plasma is being used all over the station, it may be hard, if not impossible to secure all the hand-held storage plasma tanks. These tanks are found in Toxins research and Engineering. From a syndicate's point of view, failing to get these is almost impossible, much less accepted. NASA Voidsuit The Telecoms Satellite come equipped with two of these. A high tech, NASA Centcom branch designed, dark red Space suit. Used for satellite maintenance. RCD An experimental device which can build, or deconstruct areas rapidly. This is held in the EVA for emergencies (and is the Chief Engineer's responsibility). However they can be made in hacked autolathes as well. Enemy agents want this new device for their own infiltration and station building exploits. This little bugger can be set (by clicking in active hand) to do a number of things: *Build Floors (1 Ammo used) *Build a Wall (3 Ammo used) *Build an airlock (10 Ammo) *Take apart a floor tile (3 Ammo) *Take apart a Wall (5 Ammo) (Cannot take apart Reinforced Walls). *Take apart an Airlock (10 Ammo) Be forewarned that using an RCD causes it to emit sparks, which can cause fires. It also makes a fairly good weapon, doing about 10 brute damage per hit. Station Blueprints Found in the Chief Engineers locker. These are the plans to make every part of the station, including the gravitational singularity engine. Using these you can rename existing areas into whatever you want, and create new areas that can have APCs in them. It is often an objective to steal the Station Blueprints. Magboots These are magnetic boots used by engineers during extravehicular activity to ensure the user remains safely attached to the vehicle. One is given to the Chief Engineer. Two more can be found in EVA Jet Pack The jet pack is a backpack slot item filled with either Carbon Dioxide or Oxygen. Since it has no air intake and carries its own fuel, it is actually a rocket pack, but the game can't seem to tell the difference so here we are. This item allows one to maneuver in a frictionless environment by firing your precious air supply out the back. Two black jetpacks filled with CO2 spawn in EVA. The Captain and nuke agents start with blue Oxygen-filled jetpacks. For proper use of a jetpack, remember these simple rules: *Black jetpacks are filled with carbon dioxide by default. Using these jetpacks as internals will knock you unconscious and suffocate you. *Refill blue jetpacks with oxygen, not air (if you wish to use it for your internals, otherwise fill with any gas). *Always set it to 16-25 pressure if you aren't using the emergency mask from your starting box. If you still have that, hurry up and find something else! *Always toggle it on when you want to move or need to move quickly, but toggle stabilization off if you're just drifting so as to not waste your supply and remain untrackable. These are relatively easy to steal. Getting away with them is another matter. As the jet pack is too large to place in a backpack, people seen wearing or carrying a jet pack on the escape shuttle tend to be stunned and stripped. Void Jet Packs may also be found in the Telecoms Satellite, which are filled with oxygen. Intelicard Used to transport (or steal) AIs, dead or alive. It allows you to view an AI's laws and even gives you the option to wipe (kill) it. Bringing an intellicard with a damaged or non-functioning AI to the Research Director's Office will allow you to restore and repair the AI. They can be found on the Bridge and Tech Storage. Research and Development can also produce more, assuming they have the prerequisite research levels. Category:Objects